Little One
by HeartNimbus
Summary: "Hello little one." He whispered softly. Clarissa blinked up at the glittery warlock and held up her little arms, her fingers grasping at air, a small smile took place on Magnus's otherwise cool face and he poked her in the stomach causing her to giggle.. What have I done? Read and Review (:


**Little One**

**HeartNimbus**

**Chapter One**

**I**

A young woman, dressed completely in black hurried through the dark, dreary streets of a nighttime Brooklyn. Slender arms wrapped protectively around a small bundle that was clutched tightly to her chest. Her striking green eyes furtively glanced from side to side taking in every shadow, every movement in every alley as she continued towards her location. A tall apartment building stood slightly apart from the rest, casting ominous shadows into the street. The woman hugged the bundle in her arms closer and ran towards the door of the building, barely noticing a buzzer with names written in bold lettering down the side. One name stood out from the rest as instead of the bold, black computer generated printed sticker, it was a hand written strip of shimmering paper, scrawled in an 1800's style cursive font with a gold metallic pen. Instantly she knew that this was the place she was looking for. She raised her fist to bang on the door and wasn't at all surprised when the door swung open of it's own accord. The young woman reached the top of the narrow, rickety stairs in record time and stood facing a door, which unlike the last stayed firmly shut.

"Enter." A male voice called from within, the woman grasped the brass handle and pushed the heavy door open. The apartment was spacious, with odd furniture, fluffy pillows, sequins, bright colours and liberal amounts of glitter. A high backed chair was placed in front of an open fire, and was obviously occupied by the owner of the apartment. The man in the chair rose and turned to face the young woman, his cat-like eyes widened momentarily as he took in her attire before his features settled into a cool mask.

"Jocelyn Fairchild" He drawled

"Fray. My name is Jocelyn Fray."

The man smiled, "No, I believe not." He stepped towards the young woman's small frame and began to circle her. The woman, Jocelyn took in his appearance as he approached. He was clad in simple plaid pyjama pants and a grey singlet that was tight across his muscled chest. In the soft light of the fire she could catch glimpses of glitter in his hair and could see that his eyes were lined with gold glitter eyeliner. With his mussed hair and slightly smudged make-up it was clear to Jocelyn that this man was not expecting company tonight. "Your name is Jocelyn Fairchild, and as much as you try to erase that little fact, it will never be gone."

"My name is not of your concern High Warlock, nor is it why I came to see you tonight." Jocelyn replied with mild anger.

"No really, I hadn't guessed." He muttered sarcastically as he moved back towards the seat near the fire, which was now facing towards the woman, "The most obvious reason you would be here is the child in your arms, who is definitely not Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern. What are you hiding Shadowhunter?"

Jocelyn sucked in a deep breath. Glancing down at the child in her arms a soft smile playing on the corners of her mouth. "This is Clarissa, my daughter."

Magnus openly gaped at the woman before him. "Your what?" He spluttered.

"Clarissa Adele Morgenstern, my daughter, Valentine's daughter." Magnus resumed his gaping. "I had hoped that when she was born, she wouldn't have the sight. Today I realised that I was hoping for something that was as likely as hell freezing over. I can't let her be a part of this world Magnus Bane. This world destroyed my family, my best friend, my husband, my son." She choked but took another breath and continued, "I can't let this cursed world we live in taint my daughter. I can't let her go through what I have. Please Magnus. Take away her sight."

Magnus jumped to his feet the chair slamming to the floor behind him. "You want me to do WHAT!" his eyes blazing with barely controlled anger, blue flames flickered on his fingers and the room darkened. "You want me to violate a child's mind, your daughter's mind, and take away her memories of a world that the is rightfully a part of? Do you understand the damage such a thing could do to her mind! Her mind would break. She would go insane. Or better yet, she'd die! Before this little girl would even have a chance to live. You'd kill your own daughter Shadowhunter?"

"That's not fair! I wouldn't do this if I had any other choice! This needs to be done Magnus! Clarissa can't live in this world. She doesn't belong here!"

Magnus laughed, a high-pitched bitter laugh. "Guess what sweetheart. Life isn't fair! You should know this better than anyone! The only reason she won't belong in this world is because of your choices Jocelyn Fairchild. You're committing your daughter to a lifetime of misery, because you can't handle living in the world where _you_ belong. Where you _both _belong. Because you are a coward." He stalked towards the frozen woman in front of him and glared at her. "Give me the child." While woman in front of him stood tall and strong, apprehension flickered across her features as she hugged the little girl closer to her chest. "I said, give me the child Jocelyn." Magnus growled.

"What are you going to do to her Warlock?" Uncertainty flashed in her eyes.

He glared. "What you asked Shadowhunter." Jocelyn held the small girl out for him to take. Magnus held her in the crook of his right arm and was mildly surprised when the sleeping child blinked her striking green eyes open and look up at him curiously.

"Hello little one." He whispered softly. Clarissa blinked up at the glittery warlock and held up her little arms, her fingers grasping at air, a small smile took place on Magnus's otherwise cool face and he poked her in the stomach causing her to giggle. How could he do this to this innocent child, taking away the memories of a world that she was a part of. The Warlock shook his head and clamped down on that part of his conscious. He needed to get this done, sitting down in the chair that he summoned behind him he steeled himself to do what he thought would be one of his worst acts in his long life. He ran a glowing finger down her cheek watched as she slowly slipped back into unconsciousness. It was time.

His eyes glowed green as he delved into her mind. Memories flashed behind his eyes as he went deeper into the recesses of her young mind, trying to find what he was looking for. Images of a small pixie with blue skin and orange hair dancing in front of him came to the front of his subconscious and he immediately latched onto it, as the memory pulled him deeper into her pure, innocent mind. The Warlock came to a stop at a glowing sphere of blue energy, her inner eye. Theoretically every Shadowhunter had a unique colour or colours making up their inner eye, just like no Warlock had the same Magical Core. Magnus's core for example was blue with flecks of gold and green running through it. Clarissa's inner eye, was surprisingly alike to his, although where his was gold, hers was sliver. It was oddly comforting to the young Warlock, pulling himself out of his own thoughts he began the process of blinding her to his world, much to his sadness. Out of his long fingers a fine golden mist appeared and began to surround the sphere, there was no resistance, no one to fight back as he took away what was rightfully hers. As he continued guilt and disgust rose in his chest and settled into his being, five words played on a loop through his head as he worked. '_How could I do this?'_

The golden mist closed around the glowing blue energy and solidified. His name marked itself on one 'side' of the sphere in glowing letters. Every time she'd see something remotely magical she'd forget it, just seconds after seeing it. Magnus was done, but he was not finished, with the guilt still churning in his stomach he began to write.

Magnus emerged from her mind and slumped in his chair barely managing to keep a firm hold of Clarissa in his arms. Jocelyn was quick to take the small girl out of his arms as he shot up out of the chair and rushed down the hall to the bathroom. He dropped to his knees in front of the toilet and threw up everything he'd eaten in the past twelve hours. When he found that he had nothing left to throw up, the nineteen-year-old couldn't stop the dry heaves that made his throat raw. Before he could completely fall apart he rose to his feet and walked back out to where the young mother was sitting with the child he'd just mind-raped.

"It won't last forever. Two years at the most." Jocelyn rose to pay him but he cut her off before she could say anything, "No. I don't want your money. Get out. I don't want to see you again. Quite frankly two years won't be long enough Shadowhunter. But for the sake of that child in your arms I will. Gladly. Now get the hell out of my apartment." She rose and made her way to the door.

"Two years." Jocelyn pulled the door shut with a soft thump.

Any and all composure that he still had left, fell apart as he crashed to the floor in heart wrenching sobs. _'What have I done?'_ Magnus as no recollection for how long he sat crumpled on the hard wood floors of his apartment, just that he couldn't cry anymore. He physically didn't have the strength left to do anything more than crawl to his bed and hide under the covers. As he lay there he recalled what he wrote in silver cursive letters across her mind.

'_I am so sorry Little One.'_

**What do you think? I'd appreciate your feedback and I'd love to know if i should continue (: Much love, Nim**_  
_


End file.
